Nightingale (Episode)
Nach der Rettung eines fremden Schiffes erhält Harry Kim die Gelegenheit für sein erstes eigenes Kommando. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] wird auf einem Planeten überholt, welcher unbewohnt ist. Die Reparaturen dauern länger als geplant und B'Elanna Torres hat viel zu tun. Sie meint, dass die thermalen Regulatoren der Umweltkontrollen immer heiß laufen. Sie veranschlagt für die Reparaturen sechs Tage. Janeway erkundigt sich, ob sie die Arbeiten nicht schneller erledigen kann. Die Chefingenieurin antwortet, dass Reparaturen dieser Größenordnung Zeit brauchen. Janeway fragt nach, wieso die Arbeiten nun schon länger als die von Torres veranschlagten drei Tage dauern. Diese rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie Mikrofrakturen in der Steuerbordgondel und durchgebrannte Relais im Hauptcomputer gefunden hat. Nachdem die Beleuchtung ausfällt, repariert sie Icheb. Auf Torres' Nachfrage, entschuldigt er sich, da er ein Ladungsungleichgewicht in der Haupt-EPS-Versorgung entdeckt und behoben hat. Torres meint, dass sie die Suche danach wohl Stunden gekostet hätte. Dann übergibt er ihr ein PADD von Tuvok. Janeway und Torres sind sich einig, dass Icheb im Maschinenraum helfen sollte und so teilt Janeway ihn zu. Kim, Seven und Neelix suchen mit dem ''Delta Flyer'' inzwischen nach Dilithium. Neelix schläft im Cockpit ein und beginnt zu Schnarchen. Daher aktiviert Kim einen Alarm, um ihn zu wecken und teilt ihm mit, dass es bereits 5 Uhr sei. Dabei scannen sie einen Nebel zum vierten Mal, weil Kim vermutet, dass da drin Dilithium ist. Neelix ortet plötzlich fluktuierende Energiewerte. Sie werden in einen Kampf verwickelt: Ein Kriegsschiff feuert auf ein anderes getarntes Schiff. Akt I: Ein Hilferuf thumb|left[[Datei: Der Delta Flyer greift ein Annarischiff an.jpg|thumb|Der Delta Flyer greift ein Annarischiff an.]] Der Captain des angegriffenen Schiffes bittet Kim in einem Notruf zu helfen. Sie würden nur Medizin transportieren. Da sich die Sternenflotte nicht in fremde Konflikte einmischen darf, will sich Kim zurückziehen. Neelix hinterfragt diesen Befehl, da es sich um ein Sanitätsschiff handelt. Seven stellt fest, dass ihre Schilde ausfallen und auf drei Decks die Lebenserhaltung versagt. Kim lässt daher einen Kanal zum anderen Schiff öffnen. Er versucht zunächst noch zu vermitteln. Der Commander der Angreifer macht klar, dass er nicht vom Schiff ablassen will. Er feuert auf den Delta Flyer. Kim lässt Neelix daraufhin den Deflektorstrahl auf einen schmalen Impuls stellen und Seven soll melden, wenn ihre Waffen geladen sind. Kim kann ihre Waffen und Schilde des fremden Schiffs durch Überladung mit dem Impuls außer Funktion setzen. Die Angreifer, die Annari, ziehen sich zurück und Kim und Neelix beamen auf das angegriffene Schiff der Kraylor. Als sie auf der Brücke materialisieren, scannt Neelix alle Anwesenden. Alle Offiziere wurden getötet, nur ein junger Fähnrich und einige Passagiere haben überlebt. Kim teilt ihnen mit, dass sie auf den Notruf reagierten. Neelix stellt fest, dass es 27 Überlebende gibt. Eine Frau meint daraufhin, dass sie 56 an Bord waren. Kim will die Hauptenergie weiderherstellen und fragt nach dem Warpinterface. Terek zeigt ihm daraufhin die Kontrollen. Kim hilft ihnen bei der Reparatur des Warpantriebs. Jedoch bestehen Loken und Dayla darauf, dass die Tarnvorrichtung wichtiger sei. Kim fordert nun Sevens Hilfe bei den Reparaturen an. thumb|Kim erklärt Terek sein Manöver. Bei der Reparatur erklärt Kim Terek, dass sie die Schilde des Annarikriegsschiffs mit einem Deflektorimpulses überlasteten. Kim berichtet, dass seine Sternenflottenausbildung ihm dieses Manöver ermöglichte. Terek ist der Meinung, dass seine erste Mission nicht gut läuft, doch Kim ermutigt ihn, dass er in seiner ersten Woche 70000 Lichtjahre von seiner Heimat entfernt strandete und sie ein Dutzend Crewmitglieder verloren. Icheb macht unterdessen eine Diagnose im Frachtraum. Torres kommt dazu und erkundigt sich, was er macht. Zunächst meint er, dass er eine Diagnose der Antimaterieinjektoren durchführt. Jedoch stellt sie anschließend klar, dass sie nach seinem Essen fragte. Er informiert sie, dass es Nahrungsergänzungen sind und bei der Arbeit zu essen effizienter sei. Sie fragt ihn auch, wie er seine dienstfreie Zeit benutzt. Icheb meint, dass er zwischen seinen Arbeiten und Studien meist regeneriert. Torres lädt ihn daher zum Klettern auf dem Holodeck ein, worauf er antwortet, dass er sich für Geologie interessiert. Sie meint jedoch, dass es um das Klettern geht. thumb|Kim entschließt sich den Kraylor zu helfen. Das Schiff der Kraylor ist wieder funktionsbereit. Die Passagiere bitten Kim, sie nach Hause zu bringen, da niemand an Bord des Schiffes weiß, wie man dieses fliegt. Terek gibt an, dass er in Shuttles trainiert hat, aber noch nie ein Raumschiff geflogen ist. Kim will einen Flugplan in das Autonavigationssystem und einen Schnellkurs für Steueroperationen abhalten. Jedoch bitten ihn die Passagiere, das Schiff zu fliegen. Geral argumentiert auch damit, dass sie sich die Annari zum Feind gemacht haben und ihr Schiff in ihrer Shuttlerampe durch die Tarnung geschützt wäre. Sie schlagen vor, dass sie ihr Schiff in die Shuttlerampe bringen. Dayla hat Zweifel, doch Loken erklärt, dass sie ein Forschungsteam sind, dass Impfstoffe in die Heimat bringt, die dort tausende Leben retten werden. Neelix meldet, dass er ihren Flugplan gecheckt hat. Da der Kurs in die Nähe der Voyager führt, wird er sie bis dorthin begleiten. Dort könnten sie dann die Situation mit seinem Captain besprechen. Seven fragt, was mit der Sternenflottenpolitik sei, doch Kim rechtfertigt sich mit einer humanitären Mission. Seven dockt daraufhin den Flyer in der Shuttlerampe an. Sie erreichen den Planeten, wo die Voyager repariert wird. Kim befiehlt bereits die Tarnung zu deaktivieren, doch Seven of Nine lässt ihn damit warten. Drei Annari-Kriegsschiffe umkreisen nämlich den Planeten. Terek meint, dass ihre Mannschaft in Gefahr sei. Sie schalten deshalb die Tarnung ein. Akt II: Überzeugungsarbeit thumb|Janeway verlangt eine Erklärung von Kim. Kathryn Janeway führt unterdessen einen Annari durch das Schiff. Als sie die Brücke betreten entschuldigt sich der Captain für das hektische Treiben der Ingenieure, da sie keinen Besuch erwarteten. Man möchte Handel treiben. Geral findet ihr Schiff beeindruckend und Janeway bezeichnet es als Stolz der Flotte. Jedoch könnten sie einige Deuteriuminjektoren gebrauchen. Er ist sicher diese besorgen zu können und fragt nach der Gegenleistung. Janeway antwortet, dass sie über zeolithisches Erz verfügen, dass sie aus einem Asteroidenfeld geschürft haben. Daher will Geral mit seinem Ingenieur reden. In diesem Augenblick wird das Schiff von Harry Kim gerufen. Dieser erkundigt sich nach dem Status der Voyager und meldet, dass sie sich verspäten werden. Nachdem der Kanal geschlossen wurde, meint Loken, dass Janeway eine Allianz mit ihrem Feind begründet. Doch Kim beruhigt ihn, dass dies nur ein freundschaftliches Treffen ist. Loken behauptet, dass die Annari immer so vorgehen. Sie kämen als Freunde und erklärten sie nachher zu Bürgern des Annari-Imperiums. Bald darauf kontaktiert Kim das Schiff erneut und informiert den Captain, dass er näher ist, als er angegeben hatte. Außerdem habe er ein paar neue Freunde mitgebracht. Im Besprechungsraum kommen Janeway, Kim und Loken wenig später zusammen. Dieser informiert den Captain über die Situation und bittet um Hilfe. Janeway bittet sich Bedenkzeit aus. Daraufhin verlässt Loken den Raum. Janeway ist nicht erfreut über Kims eigenmächtiges Handeln, da er sie in eine schwierige Position gebracht habe. Sie meint, dass sie die Hilfe der Annari gebrauchen können. Kim meint, dass er nicht zusehen konnte, wie die Kraylor vernichtet werden. Janeway meint, dass dies nicht seine Einmischung rechtfertigt. Der Fähnrich fragt sie daraufhin, wie sie selbst gehandelt hätte und Janeway muss zugeben, dass sie wohl genauso gehandelt hätte. Sie weist darauf hin, dass er nur eine Seite der Geschichte kenne. Er rechtfertigt sich damit, dass Janeway den Vaadwaur und dem Borg-Widerstand half. Janeway rechtfertigt sich, dass dies andere Umstände gewesen seien. Jedoch entgegnet ihr Kim, dass sie jemandem helfen wollte, der sich in Not befindet. Er fragt, was hier anders wäre. Janeway fragt ihn daraufhin, ob er je daran dachte sich bei der Anwaltskammer zu bewerben, weil er ein guter Anwalt wäre. Er rechtfertigt ihr Handeln damit, dass dies damals andere Umstände gewesen seien. Janeway will Chakotay oder Tuvok mitschicken. Kim bittet darum, dass er es alleine machen darf. Er meint, dass die Kraylor ihn kennen und ihm vertrauen. Es soll sein erstes Kommando sein. Sie entgegnet, dass er früher schon das Kommando über die Voyager hatte. Kim erwidert jedoch, dass er nur während der Nachtschicht das Kommando hatte und sie oder Chakotay nur ein paar Decks entfernt waren und das Kommando übernehmen konnten, wenn etwas schief geht. Er fühlt sich zu Höherem berufen als nur Fähnrich zu sein und meint, dass er im Alphaquadranten bereits zum Lieutenant oder Lieutenant-Commander befördert worden wäre. Janeway erlaubt es, aber Seven wird ihn begleiten. Da sie keinen Rang hat, ist er der Ranghöhere. thumb|Der Doktor erklärt Icheb romantische Gefühle. Icheb geht zum Doktor auf die Krankenstation um einen defekten Holoemitter zu reparieren. Der Doktor meint, dass es auch Zeit für die Reparatur wird und berichtet, dass der defekte Emitter verursacht, dass die Beine des Doktors im hinteren Teil der Krankenstation verschwinden. Icheb scannt daraufhin die Emitter. Icheb hat auch eine private Frage an den Doktor: Er möchte wissen, wie man erkennt, wenn jemand "romantische Gefühle" für einen empfindet. Er stellt auch klar, dass er diese Frage rein hypothetisch stellt. Der Doktor beschreibt ihm die physischen Anzeichen, erhöhter Blutdruck, verstärkte Beta-Endorphinproduktion und die nonverbalen Signale, wie Komplimente und Einladungen zu gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen, worauf er meint, dass dies ihm sicher weiterhelfen wird. Als Harry Kim auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum ist, wird er von Tom Paris abgefangen, der ihn bittet mitkommen zu dürfen. Paris erklärt, dass er darauf brenne, ins All zurückkehren zu dürfen, seit der Landung auf dem Planeten. Er hat es satt Leitungen zu reinigen und Relais auszutauschen. Kim meint zu ihm, dass er nun verheiratet sei und daher die Außenmissionen den jungen und ungebundenen Offizieren überlassen solle. Paris meint, dass er einen erfahrenen Piloten braucht, da das Schiff in schlechtem Zustand ist. Paris glaubt nun zu wissen, dass ein Mädchen auf dem Schiff ist. Kim erklärt ihm jedoch, dass dort kein Mädchen ist. Er vergleicht die Situation mit dem Holodeck wo Paris immer Captain Proton und er Buster Kincaid war. Nun ist er der Meinung, dass er an der Reihe ist, Captain zu werden. Nachdem er das Kasino betreten hat, setzt sich Harry an einen Tisch und Neelix tritt zu ihm. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er Plomeek-Suppe und Eierpflanzenparmesan anzubieten hat. Kim meint, dass beide Gerichte gut seien. Neelix meint, dass dies die falsche Antwort sei. Als Captain dürfe er nie zugeben, dass er unsicher sei und unentschlossen vor seiner Crew wirken. Kim erwidert, dass es sich nur um einen Snack handele. Neelix antwortet darauf, dass Janeway, wenn sie das Kasino betritt, immer genau wisse, was sie wolle. Kim meint dazu, dass er vielleicht nur mit seinem Essen nicht so wählerisch sei. Neelix nimmt diese Antwort des "Fähnrichs" zur Kenntnis. Daraufhin verlangt Kim heiße Plomeek-Suppe. thumb|Kim bennent das Schiff in "Nightingale" um. Kim betritt wenig später mit Seven of Nine die Brücke des Kraylor-Schiffes. Dort meldet Terek umgehend, die Anwesenheit gemäß Sternenflottenprotokoll. Auf Kims Nachfrage erklärt er, dass er das Sternenflottenhandbuch studiert hat, dass er ihm gab. Terek fragt nach dem Kurs. Kim macht selbst die Eingaben und fragt nach dem Namen. Terek gibt diesen mit "Medizinischer Transporter 136" an. Captain Kim tauft den "Medizinischen Transporter 136" um in "Nightingale". Er erklärt den Kraylor, dass dies eine Frau auf seiner Heimatwelt war, die berühmt dafür wurde, Verwundete auf dem Schlachtfeld zu behandeln. Die Kraylor finden diesen Namen perfekt und Seven öffnet einen Kanal zur Voyager. Diese melden die Einsatzbereitschaft. Dann tarnt sich das Schiff und beschleunigt auf Warp 6. Akt III: Systemdefekte thumb|Harry Kim macht die Arbeit von Terek. Harry Kim platziert inzwischen sein Saxophon und andere persönliche Gegenstände im Raum des Captains. Seven of Nine sucht Kim auf und fragt ihn, warum er persönliche Gegenstände an Bord gebracht hat. Kim antwortet, dass er sich so mehr zuhause fühlt. Seven kritisiert dies, da seine Zeit ineffizient genutzt wird. Kim antwortet, dass Captain Janeway ihr bestätigen würde, dass es wichtig sei, eine persönliche Bindung zum Schiff aufzubauen. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie Terek eine Kurskorrektur angeordnet hat. Kim eilt sofort auf die Brücke, während Seven ihm nachruft, dass sie denkt, dass er dies selbst hinbekommt. Auf der Brücke verlangt er einen Bericht und Terek meldet, dass er das neue Ziel programmiert hat. Kim meint, dass der Führungsvektor um einige Mikron verschoben ist. Terek meint, dass er dies gerade korrigieren wollte. Kim macht die Arbeit nun allerdings selbst und richtet den primären Navigationsvektor neu aus und fixiert ihn auf den Führungsstern. B'Elanna Torres und Icheb arbeiten inzwischen in einer Jeffriesröhre und tauschen verschiedene Relais aus. Torres meint, dass sie sich auf ihre Klettertour freut. Icheb irritiert dies und er fragt sie, ob sie nicht die Zeit mit ihrem Mann verbringen will. Jedoch meint Torres, dass sie mit ihrem Mann genügend Zeit verbringt, seit sie verheiratet sind. Als Torres es nicht bemerkt, scannt Icheb sie mit einem Tricorder und ist über die Ergebnisse überrascht. thumb|Seven und ein Kraylor werden durch eine Explosion verletzt. An Bord der Nightingale stellen Seven und Dayla inzwischen ein Problem fest. Die Tarnung destabilisiert sich. Kim lässt daher stoppen. Dann versagt die Tarnung völlig. Im Maschinenraum stabilisieren Kim, Seven, Dayla und Geral die Tarnvorrichtung. Geral macht sich Sorgen über eine Fehlfunktion, wird aber von Kim zurechtgewiesen, da er als Arzt ihm vertrauen müsste. Geral meint, dass er nur sicherstellen will, dass ihre Mission ein Erfolg wird. Da Kim sich um alles kümmert und seine Crew nichts alleine machen lässt, kritisiert ihn Seven. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass er jeden Befehl, den er erteilt, selbst ausführt. Seven fragt ihn, ob Janeway seine Arbeit machte, als er auf die Voyager kam. Kim verneint dies und erklärt, dass Janeway wollte, dass er lernt und an Sicherheit gewinnt. Seven findet dies interessant und verlässt den Maschinenraum. Kim will sich bessern. Wenig später versagt die Tarnung und sechs Annarischiffe greifen sie an. Kim befiehlt ein Ausweichmanöver und ruft den Maschinenraum. Seven meldet, dass der primäre Generator ausgefallen ist. Im Maschinenraum werden Seven of Nine und ein Annari verletzt und arbeitsunfähig. Kim will sich gleich an die Reparatur machen, aber er erinnert sich an das Gespräch mit Seven. Er schickt Dayla in den Maschinenraum und gibt Terek Anweisungen, auf welches Schiff er feuern soll. Dayla zieht inzwischen die Überlebenden aus dem Maschinenraum und meldet, dass die Lebenserhaltung ausfällt. Anschließend geht sie zum Tarnungsgenerator. Dayla will den Tarnungsgenerator überbrücken. Kim will sie anweisen, aber Loken unterbricht ihn und gibt Dayla genauere Anweisungen. Er soll den Warpkern deaktivieren und die Energie ohne Umwege in die Polaronmatrix leiten. Die Tarnung funktioniert dadurch wieder und Kim lässt Kurs setzen. Kim ruft Dayla auf die Brücke zurück, doch sie antwortet nicht. Loken registriert im Maschinenraum kein Lebenszeichen. Dayla wurde getötet. Akt IV: Enthüllungen [[Datei: Kim erkennt Lokens wahre Aufgabe.jpg|thumb|Kim erkennt Lokens wahre Aufgabe auf der Nightingale.]] Kim untersucht anschließend Seven of Nine mit einem Tricorder. Loken tritt zu ihm und informiert ihn darüber, dass Dayla tot ist. Kim gibt ihm einen Tricorder und fordert ihn auf Seven zu untersuchen. Dieser bestätigt Kims Diagnose und Behandlung. Er erkennt, dass dieser kein Arzt ist und unterhält sich mit ihm allein in Kims Raum. Kim meint, dass bei dieser Mission nichts zusammenpasst. Offensichtlich wissen Loken und Dayla mehr über Tarnungssysteme, als Biologie. Kim meint, dass sechs Annarischiffe hinter ihnen herwaren, was zu viel war, für einen medizinischen Transporter. Loken informiert ihn, dass er und seine Leute auf einer geheimen Basis gearbeitet haben. Sie haben eine Tarnvorrichtung gebaut, da die Annari seit drei Jahren ihren Heimatplaneten blockieren. Er wird von Schilden geschützt, kann aber nicht versorgt werden. Die Annari sind deshalb hinter ihnen her. Dieses Schiff ist ein Prototyp. Loken meint, dass dies eine humanitäre Mission sei, da die Annari sie langsam zu Tode würgen und ihr Volk verhungert. Kim hält dies jedoch wieder für eine Lüge und geht auf die Brücke. Kim befiehlt, wieder zur Voyager zurückzufliegen, aber die Mannschaft weigert sich. thumb|Paris fängt Icheb im Gang ab. Auf der Voyager wird Icheb von Paris abgefangen, der ihn zur Rede stellt und zu einem Autorennen auf dem Holodeck einlädt. Icheb ist jedocha uf dem Weg in den Maschinenraum zu Torres. Paris berichtet, dass er davon gehört hat, dass sie klettern wollen. Icheb meint, dass es Torres' Idee war zu klettern. Paris erwidert, dass er gern mit ihm ein Autorennen auf dem Holodeck machen würde. Währenddessen glaubt Icheb nun ganz genau zu wissen, dass sich B'Elanna für ihn interessiert und begibt sich in den Maschinenraum. Dort teilt er ihr mit, dass ihre Beziehung so nicht weitergehen kann. Die ist verwirrt aber macht ihm klar, dass er sich irrt. Sie wollte nur freundlich zu ihm sein, weil er einsam wirkte. Sie kommen überein, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen und Icheb verlässt den Maschinenraum. Kim sucht inzwischen Seven auf und erkundigt sich nach ihrem Befinden. Sie will den Dienst wieder aufnehmen, aber Kim informiert sie, dass es hier keinen Impfstoff gibt und Loken sie angelogen hat. Kim hat einige Vorräte gebunkert und will das Schiff mit einer Rettungskapsel verlassen. Seven wäscht Kim derweil den Kopf. Sie meint, dass sie sich bereits eingemischt haben, als er auf das Annarischiff feuerte. Er soll nicht einfach aufgeben, nur weil ihm die Aufgabe nicht mehr gefällt. Kim meint, dass er befähigt ist, Captain zu sein. Kim macht sich Vorwürfe, weil jemand unter seinem Kommando starb. Seven meint, dass ein Captain akzeptieren muss, dass Personen unter seinem Kommando sterben. Als Kim einwirft, dass er weiter Buster Kincaid hätte spielen sollen, entgegnet Seven, dass man ein Holodeckprogramm abschalten kann, die Realität aber nicht. Seven meint, dass er der Crew hilft, nach Hause zu kommen, wenn er sich wirklich als Captain fühlt. Auf der Brücke erkundigt sich Terek bei Loken, was für Impulse die Atmosphäre treffen. Dieser antwortet, dass es Scanimpulse sind, die getarnte Schiffe aufspüren sollen. Er fragt, wie sie dadurch kommen wollen. In diesem Augenblick erscheint Kim auf der Brücke und lässt die Schilde aktivieren. Terek befolgt sogleich seinen Befehl und Kim nimmt auf dem Stuhl in der Mitte Platz. Akt V: Rückkehr Tuvok ortet inzwischen zwei Annarischiffe im Orbit. Diese rufen sie, und Janeway lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Janeway bietet Geral zwölf Tonnen Erz an. Doch dieser muss ihnen befehlen, sie sofort aus dem Annariraum zu eskortieren. Sie sollen innerhalb von fünf Minuten starten und notfalls mit Impuls fliegen. [[Datei: Die Nightingale entkommt einem Annarikriegsschiff durch den Energieschild.jpg|thumb|Die Nightingale entkommt einem Annarikriegsschiff.]] Nachdem die Nightingale unter Warp gegangen ist, wird sie von mehreren Scanimpulsen getroffen. Terek macht sich Sorgen, doch Kim befiehlt ihm das Schiff nur 100 Meter vor den Scanimpulsen zu halten. Loken will das Feuer erwidern, doch Kim meint, dass das den Annari nur ihre Position verrät. Nach weiteren Treffern meldet Seven den Verlust der strukturellen Integrität auf den unteren Decks. Kim lässt daher Hilfsenergie umleiten. Da dies nicht reicht, will Kim inzwischen mit den Annari verhandeln und lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Er will über eine Kapitulation verhandeln und die Annari antworten. Dann beendet er die Verbindung. Loken wirft Kim Verrat vor, doch dieser bittet ihn ihm weiter zu vertrauen. Da antworten die Annari und der Kommandant verlangt eine bedingungsloser Kapitulation. Kim fordert die Evakuierung seiner Crew auf die Oberfläche des Planeten und die Annari stimmen zu, da sie sonst die Tarnungstechnologie verlieren. Der Kommandant will die Crew in eine Inhaftierungsanstalt der Annari bringen. Er gibt Kim daraufhin zwei Minuten für die Evakuierung. Kim schickt Loken in die Rettungskapsel und versichert ihm, dass er die Tarnvorrichtung retten will. Falls er scheitert, soll jedoch der Wissenschaftler, der sie entwickelt hat, noch am Leben sein. Anschließend erläutert Kim seinen Plan: Er will die Annari austricksen. Seven of Nine scannt die Traktoremitter der Annari. Als die Annari das Schiff abschleppen wollen, lösen sie den Traktorstrahl durch eine Polarisation und sie gelangen glücklich auf die Oberfläche. Dann versagen die Schilde. Vier Annarischiffe verfolgen sie, während Terek sie mit vollen Triebwerken durch den Verteidigungsperimeter fliegt. Anschließend meldet Seven, dass die Annari die Verfolgung abgebrochen haben. Anschließend befiehlt Kim Terek auf der Oberfläche zu landen. Die Voyager hat den Annariraum verlassen und die beiden Annari-Kriegsschiffe drehen ab und gehen auf Warp. Anschließend befiehlt Janeway Scans und schickt Chakotay und Paris im Delta Flyer los, und die Suche bei Kims letzter bekannter Position zu schicken. Janeway lässt Tuvok eine Nachricht an die Kraylor-Heimatwelt senden. Tuvok meldet jedoch, dass Kim sie von einem Schiff an Achtern ruft. Direkt darauf meldet sich Captain Kim von einem getarnten Schiff zurück. Nach der Rückkehr auf die Voyager sucht Kim erneut das Kasino auf und spricht mit Neelix. Dieser fragt ihn, ob er Tulakäsesoufflé oder eine würzige Lasagne essen möchte. Kim will sich nicht entscheiden und erwidert auf Neelix Anmerkung, dass ein Captain entscheiden müsse, dass er nicht reif für den Posten eines Captains ist, noch nicht. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen , und .}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Nightingale (episode) es:Nightingale fr:Nightingale nl:Nightingale (aflevering) Kategorie:Episode (VOY)